Broken Hearts -Redo-
by VMPSYCH
Summary: How would Veronica's world have changed if she would've been with Lilly when Aaron showed up to get the tapes? LoVe, that's how. *WARNING: Contains rape (not graphic) and mentions of rape.*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place pre season 1, the day Lilly was murdered on the show. Veronica is at the Kane's house and Lilly has just told her about her affair with Logan's father. This is minutes before Aaron kills her on the show, and Veronica's dad is supposed to come get her any minute now. *I know this story starts off bad, but it gets better. I wrote the first fourteen chapters two years ago so bear with me.

"You're what?" Veronica is shocked. Lilly starts giggling.

"He's just sooooo handsome and older." Lilly says in a dreamy voice.

"He's still your boyfriend's father."

"He's also not the only one." Veronica's eyes open up wide.

"Oh my god Lilly- please tell me it's not -" Lilly's expression goes blank as she notices someone behind Veronica, and Veronica turns around to see Aaron Echolls.

"Where are the tapes you bitch?"

"I.. I... I d-" She doesn't know what to say, and Aaron hits her in the face. Veronica steps in between him and Lilly.

"Little Miss Veronica Mars, always in the middle of trouble." He grabs the heavy, pool side object and is about to hit her when he gets shot, by Veronica's dad. Keith and his deputies file a report and take Aaron to the hospital, at which he is under a coma. Lilly told Veronica about her and Weevil as well as the tapes, and asks if Veronica and Duncan would be there when she tells Logan, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like go and beat the shit out of Weevil, to which they agree.

**The Next Day**

They are at school, and it's lunch time. Lilly has been avoiding Logan all morning. Now, she's with Ronnie and Duncan, ready to tell Logan. Logan is sitting at his normal table, with Meg, waiting for the others to arrive. When they do, it's time to tell him.

"Lilly, why have you been avoiding me?" Logan looks worried and upset, and Lilly sighs.

"Logan, I have to tell you something." Logan knows inside what's coming next. He's heard the rumors of her, Aaron, and Weevil.

"The rumors are true aren't they?" Logan asks, upset and angry at the same time. His jaw is clenched and his hands are balled up in fists.

"Yes, Logan. I'm sorry." Logan shakes his head. He looks around, and finally spots Weevil, and as he's about to go hit him, Duncan intervenes.

"Dude, don't. He's not worth it." Logan sees that what he says is true and calms down, but runs to his car and leaves the school. Before he leaves, Duncan adds, "Don't do anything stupid, bro."

**Two weeks later**

*Lilly POV*

Veronica and Meg are spending the night with me tonight and somethings going on between Duncan and Meg. It's really obvious, too. He winks at her and she giggles. Apparently Veronica seems oblivious to all of this.

"I'm kind of thirsty. Anyone want something to drink?" Duncan asks.

"I'm good." Veronica and Meg say in unison.

Ooohhhh, I can ask Duncan about Meg now. "I'll go with you!"

I jumped off the couch and we went into the kitchen, and I closed the door, making sure no one can hear. I pinned him against the fridge.

"Are you sleeping with Meg?"

"No... Why would you say that?"

"You winked at her."

"I was just being friendly." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even wink at Veronica. Either one of two things," I held up two fingers. "One," I put a finger down, "you're sleeping with her. Or two," I put the other finger down, "you're thinking of sleeping with her. I may have slept with my boyfriend's dad and with Weevil, hurting Logan, but Duncan, she's my best friend. If you hurt her I will hurt you. Now spill!" I knew he would give in. He always does.

"Okay fine." His eyes look guilty. "I haven't slept with her. But-"

"But you want to?" I asked, cutting him off. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"Well... Ronnie's still a virgin." I rolled my eyes again.

"So? You'd take it from her and be her first."

"It's gonna be forever, though."

"So, you'd rather cheat on Ronnie with Meg because you're horny than wait to take her virginity?" I was pissed. "Listen... when I started dating Logan, I was a virgin. He knew that. We waited until BOTH of us felt comfortable enough to have sex. You should respect that she's still got her cherry and wait till she's ready! Don't make the mistake I did and cheat! Once you cheat, it's like a drug, you can't quit! If you don't want to wait at least break up with her! I don't want to have to see her in the pain that Logan's in, okay?"

**Two Days Later**

*Normal POV*

Veronica is at school, sitting with all her friends, in between Logan and Lilly to relieve tension between the two. Logan said he couldn't forgive Lilly, but they could try to be friends. Duncan stayed at home that day. Her phone rings, and it says his name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Veronica." He says sadly.

"Doesn't sound like your too happy." She teases.

"Veronica, I think we should break up." Her face turns into a frown. Lilly knows what has happened, and puts her hand on top of Veronica's free hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Why?" She says holding back tears.

"I've sort of got feelings for someone else."

"Couldn't you have had the decency to do that in person?" She slams her phone shut, and Lilly holds her, letting her cry. Logan mouths 'What's wrong?' to Lilly, and she mouths back 'Duncan broke up with her because he has feelings for Meg.'

"Come on, Ronnie, cheer up. If he's a pig with no decency, then let him be. He's in the past, hun. Now you can flirt with anyone. Even me." Lilly says, shaking her shoulders and wiggling her eyebrows, making Veronica laugh. "See? That's my Ronnie. Come on, let's go freshen up." They walk to the bathroom. Logan is at the table all alone, until Casey shows up.

"Hey man. What happened to Veronica?" He asks, sitting down.

"Duncan broke up with her for Meg. Over the phone, too."

"Wow. Couldn't he have had the decency to do it in person?" Logan laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Veronica said the same thing." Casey shrugged, and Veronica and Lilly came back and sat down.

"You look happier." Said Logan.

"Well me and Ronnie had a conversation about guys."

"That we did." Lilly and Veronica start bursting out laughing and Logan and Casey just look at them funny.

"Can you enlighten us on the conversation?"

"No. That my friend, is of private matters." Lilly winks.

"Not even if I let you sleep with my dad?" Lilly rolls her eyes. Veronica and Casey, who are both in the middle of Lilly and Logan, feel very uncomfortable.

"Nope. I don't need you to let me do that. I can do it myself."

"Yeah, I know. And apparently you can have sex with PCHers all by yourself too."

"Jealous, Mr. Echolls?"

"Not at all, Ms. Kane."

Over the loud speaker, there was an announcement. "Attention students. All girls on the Pep Squad are wanted in the gym." Veronica and Lilly leave.

"You know you still love Lilly." Casey says.

"I know, but I can't ever be with her again. I mean, I'd constantly be worrying about if she's sleeping around, ya know?"

"Yeah. What about Ronnie?"

"What about her?"

"Would you ever date her?"

Logan sits there for a minute, thinking and then says, "I don't know. Would you?"

"I don't know."

*A/N: Who would you like Veronica to be with? I would really appreciate some reviews so that I can know! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

It's lunch time, and Lilly and Veronica sit together, but Lilly went to the bathroom.

"Yo white chicka, I need to ask ya somethin." Weevil says, coming up to Veronica.

"Well, well, if it isn't the leader of the PCHer's gang. What can I do for ya?"

"Is it true that Lilly told Logan about me?" He asked, gesturing towards Logan.

"Yes, she did." Weevil's jaw clenches.

"Then why hasn't he hit me yet?" Veronica looks towards Logan.

"Because Duncan told him not to." Lilly starts to walk towards the table, but stops and instead sits with Duncan and Logan, watching too.

"Oh, he does everything pretty boy tells him to? What's next he tells him to suck his cock? He gonna do that? Huh?" Veronica gets mad.

"Listen, he's my friend. I don't appreciate you talking about him like that!" Weevil glares at her.

"Which one? The jackass or the pretty boy?" Now Veronica is pissed.

"Logan's not a jackass, you are. Leave. Now." Logan walks over towards them.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you." Logan intervenes and gives Weevil a death glare. Veronica shoots him a 'thank you' look, and Weevil goes away. Logan sits next to Veronica. "What's up with trouble following you? I mean last week Thumper just followed you like a puppy."

"Thumper was begging me to get him hooked up with Madison Sinclair."

Logan laughs and says, "As if he'd have any trouble doing that. Felix did last week." Veronica giggles, and Lilly joins them.

"I see my two besties are getting along perfectly." She sits there for a second. "So, I was thinking we all go to the beach this summer, you know, go wild."

"Who'd all be coming?" Veronica asks.

"Whoever we invite, duh."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You know Shelly Pomroy's party is this Friday, right?" (A/N: Yes, the party where Beaver rapes her on the show.)

"Yeah."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"Good, me too."

**Friday Night**

Lilly, Duncan, Logan, Casey, and Veronica were at Shelly Pomroy's party, all together (Except for Duncan.) Veronica goes to use the restroom, and on the way, she picks up Madison Sinclair's roufeed drink. She ends up in the room, and Dick locks Cassidy in there. Logan and Casey, seeing this, run over.

"What the hell man?" Casey asks Dick.

"I just put him in a room with her. He doesn't have the balls to do anything." Dick laughs at the comment about his brother.

"Unlock it. Now." Logan's jaw clenches. Dick unlocks it, and Logan goes in and he sees Beaver taking off his belt. He punches him in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Get out." Cassidy hurriedly puts on his belt and leaves. Casey sees Veronica and picks her up bridal style, carrying her out to Logan's car.

"What's wrong with her?" Lilly asks, running up to him. Logan opens his passenger side door and Casey puts her in there.

"Thanks." Logan turns towards Lilly. "She was drugged. Dick put Cassidy in a room with her unconscious body. He was about to rape her." Lilly's mouth drops, and she can't say anything. After a few moments, Lilly finally replies.

"Where you gonna take her?"

"Probably back to my house. Lynn won't care, she already said I could have Casey over. I'm not gonna take her back to her house. Her dad would freak. Do me a favor will ya? Call her dad and say she's staying the night with you."

"Sure. I'll come over tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. Tell Duncan, please." Lilly nods, and they leave. Lilly runs up to Duncan.

"Hey Duncan, we need to talk." She says pulling him away from all his friends. Duncan's expression turns to one of worry.

"What's wrong?" Lilly takes a deep breath.

"Veronica was drugged. Dick put Cassidy in a room with her unconscious body. He was about to rape her, but Logan and Casey stopped him and took her back to Logan's house. I'm going over there tomorrow." Duncan clenches his jaw.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah." As soon as she said that, Duncan angrily walked away towards Beaver and Dick. Dick had a beer cup in his hand. Duncan slapped it away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" People started to crowd around, including Lilly, who is watching closely.

"You locked him," Duncan says pointing at Cassidy, "in a room with her."

So?" Duncan is about to punch him but holds back.

"So? SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS DICK!"

"I don't see what's so bad about it! I mean he doesn't have the balls to do anything!"

"He was going to rape her!" Dick looked at Beaver and then turned away. Duncan turned towards Beaver.

"You better not give me any more of a reason to beat the living shit out of you." Beaver just looks down, disgusted with him self. 'Just because Woody did this to me doesn't mean I have to do it to anyone else,' Beaver realizes.

"Do it." Beaver stands there, ready to have what's coming to him. Duncan does what he said and beats him. When Lilly thought he had had enough, she pulled Duncan off of him.

"Let's go home." She says, putting an arm around Duncan. He nods, but stops.

"One more thing." He turns around runs up to Dick, and then punches him. "Okay, we can leave now." Lilly hugs her brother, and they go home.

**The Next Day**

It's eleven o'clock, and Logan gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You're talking to the fabulous Lilly." She giggles. "Me and Duncan are coming up."

"Duncan?"

"Yeah he wanted to come too. Well, gotta go. We gotta leave before Celeste is up our ass trying to figure out what we're up to. See ya." Lilly says and hangs up.

Logan goes to his room, where Veronica is sitting up and talking to Casey.

"Wait. You said I'm in Logan's room?"

"Yes, you are in my room." Logan smirks, and Veronica opens her mouth to say something, but Logan answers her. "No. We did not sleep together."

"Okay. Good. Why am I here then?"

"We'll tell you when Lilly and Duncan get here." Casey says. A few minutes later, Lilly and Duncan were in the bed room. All the guys went downstairs and Veronica puts on the change of clothes Lilly brought her. They join the guys and they tell her everything. Veronica doesn't move at all.

"Ronnie? You there?" Lilly asks, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Did you here anything we said... At all?"

"Yeah." She gets up, takes a few steps and falls. Lilly is right there with her, already helping her up.

"Something's not right." Casey said.

"Veronica, are you feeling okay?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have fell." Logan replies.

"My head's just swimming. That's all." Logan goes and gets some ibuprofen and gives it to Veronica. They sit and talk to her for about thirty minutes, and she feels better.

"Thanks guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

Everything is as normal as possible, Dick and Beaver both apologized to Veronica, and Beaver revealed that Woody molested him. She forgave him, but is still a little scared of him. Duncan is now dating Meg, and Veronica is okay with that. At first she was furious, but then she thought _Hey, it's better than Madison or Shelly_. School is now over, and they are planning the beach trip. They decided to stay for six weeks, and go on a one week cruise when they get done with the beach. The complete gang is Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Lilly, Meg, Dick, Mac (Veronica met her early, needed help with securing her dads email because someone hacked it.), Beaver (They decided to forgive Beaver, they want to completely put the past behind them, he's taking therapy now, so he's better!), and Casey. They go to the beach in four days, and everyone is ready.

**Four Days Later**

"Okay, this is one thing we haven't planned." Lilly says, looking at her friends. They didn't plan on who would ride with who. There were nine people and three cars.

"Each car gets three people." Casey said.

"True. Okay, Well since Logan, Dick, and I are the owners we know where we're going." Then, she had an idea. "How about Logan, Veronica, and Casey go in Logan's car, Me, Meg, and Duncan go in my car, and Dick, Mac, and Beaver go in Dick's car." Everyone murmured and decided it was a good idea. They were headed for Crescent City, California. It would take them about twelve hours to get there, so they left at six o'clock in the morning. Logan and Veronica were up front, and Casey was in the back.

"Just so ya'll know, I didn't sleep any last night, so I'll probably fall asleep." Casey was true to his word, and was asleep fifteen minutes in. Veronica's phone rang a few minutes later. Lilly was on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Veronica was still a little tired.

"Hey! How's the ride so far?"

"Good, just a little tired."

"Well, we are stopping by Starbucks, so I'll see you there." She hung up.

"Lilly said to stop at Starbucks."

"Okay." She noticed he seemed a little tense.

"You alright?" They pulled into the drive thru and he stretched, making his shirt come up a little. Veronica saw a bruise.

"Yeah. Why?" He moved the car up a spot in line.

"You seem tense, you look like you're hurting, and there's a bruise on your stomach." Veronica thought a little, and then put it all together. He visited Aaron at the hospital the night before. "Your dad beats you, doesn't he?" Logan looked at her, but doesn't speak. They get to the ordering spot, and they order their coffee. They pull up another spot, and sit in quietness. "Why?" Logan stares at her.

"He says I'm a disgrace to the family. Look, can we not talk about it and forget this conversation ever happened?" They get their coffee, and hit the road again.

Casey wakes up to the smell of coffee. Logan had bought an extra one just incase, and hands it to him.

Logan slams on his breaks because the car in front of him stopped suddenly. He spills his coffee on Veronica and the seat. "Oh my god Veronica. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'd be more worried about your seat." She pauses a sec. "Hey Casey, scoot over." He does so, and she moves back there. She pulls her pants off, revealing some shorts that were unharmed, and pulls her shirt off to reveal a tank top. "I guess it's a good thing I wore clothes on under my clothes." They all have a good laugh, and six hours pass and it is now twelve. Everyone switches drivers. Casey, Mac, and Duncan take over each car. Logan is now in the back.

Casey puts in a CD and says, "I gotta listen to some rock." They laugh as Lady Gaga comes on. Two hours later, when they arrive, they have a big condo. It has four rooms. Lilly and Veronica share a room with one big bed, as do Logan and Dick. Mac and Meg share a room with two beds, and Casey, Duncan, and Beaver share a room with three beds. They decide to go to a club since they all have fake I.D.s.

As they are getting ready, the guys get frustrated that the girls are taking so long, and they decide to go ahead and head to the club. They sit on a couch and wait for them, Casey observing every chick that walks by. The girls finally get there, and they walk over to the guys. All of the guys have their mouths open.

"Wow. You're about to dance with the Dickster!" Dick says, looking directly at Lilly. He grabs her and pulls her on the dance floor. Everyone starts laughing. Duncan and Meg go on the dance floor too.

"Would you ladies like to sit down with us lovely gentlemen?" Logan asks, patting the seat. They laugh, Mac sits down in between Casey and Logan.

"I'm not really in the mood to sit down." Veronica says.

"Then you're coming with me." Casey says, pulling her to dance. Logan stares at them.

"Aww. Is Logan jealous?" Mac teases.

"Nah." Logan responds.

"Well, you're staring at them."

"So?"

Veronica and Casey come back over to the couch and sit down after a few minutes.

"Hey chick in the green and black!" A random dude says, coming up to Veronica.

"Me?" She asks, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you. Get up and dance." The dude says, grabbing her arm.

"No thanks," she replies, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"Come on! Get up!" The guy says again, pulling her arm harder, making it hurt.

"Oww!"

"I believe she declined your offer." Logan says, getting up and pulling the guys arm off. He tries grabbing Veronica again, with his other arm, but Casey blocks it.

"Your heard him. She said no. Now back off." Casey says. The guy looks at him as if he's crazy.

"I believe the little lady can talk for herself." He snaps, going to grab her again.

"She already did." Casey replies, as Logan punches the guy, making his nose bleed. The guy punches Logan back, in the nose too. Logan punches him in the jaw, and the man backs off. Logan's nose is bleeding, too. She grabs Logan's arm.

"Thank you," she says, and they take Logan back to the condo to get him cleaned up. When they arrive, they hear moaning.

"Umm. Does that sound like...?" All of their eyes widen.

"Lilly and Dick?" Casey finishes. She nods, but then gets a look of disgust on her face.

"Come on, in our room?" Casey and Logan laugh. They clean Logan up, and Meg and Duncan come in in the process.

"What happened?" Casey went to get more paper towels, but wasn't back yet.

"Logan, you explain it. I gotta find Casey and those paper towels." Veronica walks to the upper level of the condo and to the kitchen.

"Casey? You up here?" Veronica says, looking around.

"Yeah. Can't find the paper towels though."

"Really?" She says, following the direction of his voice to find him looking in all the cabinets. "Have you checked under the sink?" Casey thought for a second.

"Actually, no." He looked under the sink, and low and behold, they were there. They went back downstairs, finished cleaning up Logan, and everyone went to bed, much to Veronica's dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later**

(AN: I was reading over this story and realized that I never mentioned they were going on a cruise after a week at the beach.)

It's three in the morning and they are on their way to dock the cruise ship. During the night, Veronica and Casey slept while Logan drove, and then Casey took over so Logan could sleep. Casey is listening to some music and Veronica wakes up so he turns it down.

"Morning Ronnie." Veronica yawns and stretches.

"Morning Casey." He looks over at her and smiles, but then gets real serious.

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Look at Logan in the back seat and tell me what you see." She looks back and sees him laying in a weird way, uncovering his bruise.

"His bruise." Casey looks kind of worried and sad at the same time.

"You know how he got it?" Veronica nods. "Me too. It's sad, ya know?"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him." They sit in silence for a little bit, and Veronica breaks the silence. "Is there a starbucks near?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

"Okay. I'll call Lilly." Veronica opens up her phone and is about to dial but gets a text from Dick.

_From: Dick_

_Hey Ronnie. We're gonna stop in about five minutes at starbucks, k?_

_To: Dick_

_Dick Casablancas. Are you reading my mind?_

_From: Dick_

_How'd you find out?_

_To: Dick_

_I didn't. You just confessed. But seriously. That was creepy. I was just about to call Lilly and ask her if there was one near._

_From: Dick_

_Idk then V. I'll ttyl_

"There it is." They pull in and order, not getting one for Logan because he just fell asleep an hour ago. They drink their coffee.

**Six Hours Later**

After the hour long wait to board, they are on the boat.

"What's the first thing we're gonna do tonight?" Dick asks the group.

"Hit the bar." Lilly replies in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Okay. Then let's do what ever we want and then meet back up here at seven." Everyone murmurs "okay." And Lilly and Dick walk away.

"What are you gonna do Veronica?" Mac asks.

"Probably just roam around." Beaver comes over to Mac, whispers something in her ear and giggles, and they walk away. Meg walks over to her.

"Hey, Veronica, can I walk around with you? The guys are going away for some 'bro time'."

"Yeah. Any where in particular you wanna go?"

"Not really."

"How about the top deck? Get some fresh air?" Meg nods and they set off.

**The Boys**

"So, you and Meg, huh?" Logan asks Duncan as them and Casey are laying on chairs on a deck.

"Yeah. She's a real nice girl."

"And she's not a virgin." Logan adds, letting Duncan know he knows about the conversation between him and Lily.

"Lily told you?"

"Yeah. And I have to say, it's-"

"You don't have to say it. I know." Duncan looks down.

**The Girls**

They are leaning on the railing on the top deck, and can see the guys.

"Veronica... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you mad I'm dating Duncan?" Veronica stays quiet for a second.

"I was, at first." She pauses. "But then I thought about it. I'd rather him date you rather than him date someone else." Meg looks relieved, and then smiles.

"I'm glad. I really like the friendship me and you have."

"Yeah, me too." Veronica smiles back.

"Look at them." Veronica follows Meg's gaze and looks at the guys. They carry on their conversation for a minute and then all the guys look at them "I think they saw us staring at them." Veronica blushes, and nods. "Let's go."

**A few hours later**

Veronica and Meg are getting a soft drink when Veronica gets a text message.

_From: Logan_

_Hey_

_To: Logan_

_Hey_

_From: Logan_

_Tell Meg that Duncan wants to meet her at the bar._

"Meg, Duncan wants to meet you at the bar."

_To: Logan_

_Okay. I did._

"Okay." Meg nods, then thinks. "Hey why don't you go with me? So you won't be by yourself?"

"I-" Veronica started to talk, but got a text.

_From: Logan_

_Yeah... Wanna hang out till 7?_

"I would, but I'm meeting Logan." Meg nods, they hug, and she leaves.

_To: Logan_

_Yeah_

_From: Logan_

_Okay. Meet me in the casino_

_To: Logan_

_Casino? Really? Okay. Be there in 5_

Veronica leaves, and when she gets there she sees Logan.

"Why are we in the casino?" Logan smirks.

"Secret arcade room." Veronica looks at him funny and then he shows her. The casino has a fake rock wall, and he moves to the side and goes through a hole. She follows and sees it's completely empty and has tons of free games.

"Wow." Logan goes to the ps3 section, sits on the couch, and grabs a controller. Veronica, although skeptical, sits down beside him and grabs another controller. They play games, and Logan keeps on letting Veronica win.

"You suck at hiding the fact you're letting me win."

Logan laughs, "Yeah. And this is getting boring. Lets go walk around." Veronica agrees, and they walk around and talk about a lot of things that have happened the previous year.

**Seven**

Everybody meets at the bar, except for Veronica.

"Where's Veronica?" Lilly asks.

"She went to the room early." Logan replies.

"Really early. Something must be wrong." Lilly leaves and goes to the room to see Veronica throwing up in a trashcan. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just know I'm throwing up."

"That means your gonna be in here all night." Lilly takes out her phone and starts dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling them to say I'm staying in here with you."

"You don't have to do that. Go on and party." Lilly frowns.

"You sure?" Veronica nods and Lilly leaves. A few minutes later, someone else comes in. Veronica looks up.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't think I ever said where the cruise ship was going but it is:

Cabo San Lucas, Mexico

Puerto Vallarta, Mexico

They spend 2 days getting to Mexico, 1 day in Cabo San Lucas, 1 day on sea, 1 day in Puerto Vallarta, and 2 days getting back. :)

Lilly walks back to the group. "She's sick and she doesn't want me to miss out on the partying." Everyone looks worried and happy at the same time.

Logan is drinking when he gets a call.

"Hello?" Logan gets up and walks to an area with hardly any sound.

"Logan? Thank god! I've been trying to get in touch with you for days!"

He frowns, "I haven't got a single text or call."

"That's weird. I've sent dozens of texts! Your dad broke out of the hospital." Logan gets confused.

"What? Mom, he's in a coma."

"No, he's not. He woke up a week back and disappeared a couple days ago."

Logan turns worried, "Wait, he could be on the ship right now with us?"

"Yes!" Logan hangs up the phone and gathers all of the group together. "We have to get Veronica. My dad broke out of the hospital a couple days ago, and my mom said he could be here right now!" They all start talking, but Lilly tells everyone to shut up and they all run to the girls' room.

"Veronica, are you there?" Beaver asks, "We're all out here and we have something important to tell you!" No answer.

"C'mon Veronica! Please open up." Mac pleads. Lilly unlocks the door and Veronica is gone.

"Shit! He's probably got her now!" Dick says, hitting his head on the wall in stupidity, making everyone forget (even for just a second) about the matter at hand and laugh. They decide to split up, but at the last second Logan realizes something.

"They're on the top deck." He runs to the staircase, everyone except Beaver and Dick following, they went to go get help.

"How do you know?" Duncan asks.

"He always talked about wanting to go on a cruise and stand on the top deck for hours." They go up the stairs and see a sign that says "Top Deck Closed." Logan moves it out of the way and when they ask about it he replies, "No one would suspect anything." They get to the top deck, but they don't want to see what they're witnessing. He is naked on top of her. She is duck taped and blind folded, tears falling down. Her shirt is on, but her pants and underwear? Gone. For a second, they all stand there, shocked, not knowing what to do, but Logan snaps out of it and pushes him off of her. Logan, Casey, and Duncan all hit and kick him, and then just let him lay there. The girls get Veronica's underwear on her and take the duck tape and blindfold off of her and she just cries into Lilly. Help gets there, and Aaron is arrested, again. They arrange for him to be airlifted to the nearest jail by the coast guard in two hours.

(A/N: I didn't mention this earlier, but the girls share a room and the boys share one. Their rooms are connected by a living room, only accessed from the rooms.)

The Next Morning

It's five in the morning and Veronica is in the living room laying on the couch watching TV. She has had hardly any sleep, has been crying all night, and hasn't talked to anyone since she was raped, not even her dad. The girls' bedroom door opened and Meg came out of the room. She sees Veronica awake and sits at the other end of the couch.

"Hey Veronica. I just wanted to say that if you need anyone, I'm here. Even if you don't wanna talk, and just wanna cry." She pats her leg and Veronica sits up and starts sobbing. She opens up to Meg and tells her everything. Meg comforts her. "It will all get better, just give it some time."

"How do you know?"

"I haven't told anyone this, but my parents have abused me since I was little." Meg starts crying, "They used to lock me in a closet for hours a day and they made me write in a book over and over again, and it hurt my hand. I told them it hurt and my dad hit me so many times in the stomach it made me throw up. One night he got drunk and I came home two minutes after my curfew. He yelled at me and I ran upstairs. He followed me and then he raped me. My mom doesn't even know!" They both sit there for a little bit and eventually they cook breakfast together. Veronica even starts smiling.

"I smell bacon!" Lilly comes prancing in the room and sees breakfast so she wakes everyone else up. They all sit at the table expecting it to be awkward, but Veronica acts like last night never happened. That day no one leaves the room and everyone stays in laughing and playing games. Later that night, they go into the living room and start watching 8 Mile, Veronica's favorite movie. By the time the movie is over, everyone except Casey and Logan was asleep. Dick, Lilly, and Veronica were on one of the side couches, Mac and Beaver were on the other side couch, and Casey, Logan, Duncan, and Meg were on the biggest couch. Dick had his head layed back and his feet propped up on the coffee table, Lilly was laying sideways with her head in Dick's lap and her feet beside Veronica, who was laying with her feet beside Lilly's head and her head on the arm of the couch. Mac and Beaver were laying on opposite ends of the couch, both of their heads on the arms of the couch. Meg was sitting sideways with her head on Duncan, who was sprawled out like Dick. Logan and Casey were both sitting up, staring at Veronica.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what? That she acted like nothing happened yesterday or that my dad," he paused for a moment, "raped her?"

Casey thought about it and said, "Both." Logan shook his head.

"No." The boys both went to the bedroom and slept on their beds.

"LILLY WAKE UP NOW! WE'RE NOT GONNA GET TO SWIM WITH THE DOLPHINS!" Dick whined. Everyone but Lilly was already up and ready to go to their shore excursion and swim with their dolphins. They were running late and only had half an hour to make it to their excursion.

"Five more minutes!" Dick jump on her bed, arms out beside Lilly.

"Come on baby! The sooner you get up the sooner we can go ride dolphins and that means when we get back you can ride me!" He saw her eyes open and he winked.

"Okay! Fine! But ONLY because I wanna see the dolphins!"

"What?" Dick whined.

Lilly kissed him and said, "You know I'm just playing with you!" She got up, dressed herself, and joined the rest of the group. They leave and reach their destination. A tall blonde woman dressed in a wet suit greeted them and told them to get in the line that was already formed.

She smiled and said, "Hello everyone and welcome! My name is Katherine and today you will be swimming with dolphins. Before we begin, may I ask all of you to step forward and say your first name."

"Jeremiah"

"Drake"

"Leo"

"Pam"

"Janelle"

"Ivory"

"James"

"Logan"

"Veronica"

"Casey"

"Lilly"

"Dick"

"Cassidy"

"Mac"

"Meg"

"Duncan"

"Well now that I know everyone's name I would like you to pair up with someone else, go in the dressing rooms and find the right fitting suit for you, meet your partner, and come back here." She smiled and walked to the edge of a pier.

"Will you be my partner?" Casey and Logan both asked Veronica at the same time. They laughed and again said, "You can be her partner" at the same time.

"Well this is awkward," Veronica intervened, "You know what? You guys be partners. I'll find someone else." Both boys tell her no but she already walked towards Katherine to tell her about the predicament when she gets stopped.

"Veronica right?"

"Yes, and you are... Leo?" The tall guy with black hair smiles at her and nods.

"Do you have a partner? Cause all my friends paired up and left me alone."

"No I don't and I had the opposite problem. I had two friends that both asked me at the same time so I told them to pair together and I'd find someone else." They both laugh and she says, "Do you wanna be my partner?"

"I was going to ask that, but yeah." She nods and goes to the girls dressing room, finds a suit, and meets Leo back at the pier. Waiting for everyone to get back, they sat on a bench in silence. After a minute, Veronica wonders about the handsome guy sitting next to her.

"This is either going to sound really creepy or extremely nosy, but where do you live?"

Leo laughs and says, "That wasn't creepy. And right now I live in Oceanside, California. But a week after I get home, I'm moving to Neptune-"

"Neptune, California?" She asks with excitement and he nods. "No way! I live there right now!"

"Really? The sheriff there, offered me a job as a deputy right after I graduated from the police academy!"

"My dad's the sheriff!" Veronica was bewildered. How was it that by mere coincidence she met the man who her dad had hired as a deputy?

"What?" He seemed puzzled too. "There's no way. This is too weird!" She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! My dad, Keith Mars, is the sheriff!"

"So that would make you... Veronica Mars?" She nodded. "Your dad mention ALOT about you. Oh and I don't think I told you my last name. It's D'Amato. Leo D'Amato." After the funny face Veronica made, he realized what he had just said and both started laughing hard, almost to the point of tears streaming down their faces at the unintentional James Bond reference.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Lilly, look at Veronica." Meg poked Lilly with her elbow and smiled.

"Who is that and what is so funny?" Meg wiggles her eyebrows and they both laugh. Duncan and Dick look over at Veronica and Leo and share a look.

"She hasn't laughed like that since before... well you know." Duncan said to the group. "Who is that anyway?"

"I don't know, come on you guys. Let's find out!" Lilly skips over to Veronica. "Heeeyyyyyyy!" Veronica wipes her eyes and smiles.

"Hey Lilly!"

"And who may this be?" She asks, gesturing towards Leo. Veronica looks over and laughs again.

"This is Leo. Leo this is Lilly, Meg, Duncan, and Dick." She says and points at each accordingly. He shakes each of their hands and then Logan, Casey, Beaver, and Mac stroll up.

"Hey guys!" They all say in unison.

"And this is Beaver, Mac, Casey, and Logan. Guys, this is Leo." They all shake is hand.

Logan starts to say, "And why are we-" but is interrupted by Katherine announcing it was time to go into the water.

"Okay everyone, there will be two pairs of partners on every boat. In other words, four people per boat." She helped each group onto their boat. Veronica, Leo, Logan, and Casey shared a boat, Duncan, Meg, Lilly, and Dick shared one, and Beaver, Mac, and two other people shared a boat. They paddled out not to far and noticed a fence.


	6. Chapter 6

In the fence, there are dolphins jumping out of the water every so often.

"Okay. I need two pairs of people to volunteer." Everyone looks at their partner, and after Veronica's agreement, Leo volunteers them. "Great! Slowly get out of your boat and swim over here please." She points to an area almost in the center and they get out of the boat and swim to it. "One more pair please." Logan and Casey nod and volunteer. "Come over here as well. Okay. Now that I have volunteers, I will show you the correct way to swim with dolphins. There are only four people allowed in the water at a time. Okay. First, never kick or punch the dolphins. They will not -" She stops as she sees a dolphin circling around Veronica and Leo. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Someone asked.

"That dolphin doesn't usually associate with people, or other dolphins."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The dolphin is circling around them. That is a sign of protection for dolphins."

"Why would it be protecting them?" The dolphin quit circling around them and starting swimming back and forth beside Veronica.

"I don't think it's protecting them. It's protecting her." The lady smiled. at Veronica and said, "Next time it comes by, reach out and touch it gently." Veronica did and she smiled. "How would you like to ride beside it while grabbing its fin?"

Veronica frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Honey, you're the only person in the last two months this dolphin has let get near it. Take the opportunity." Veronica smiled again and nodded. "Next time it comes by grab its dorsal fin as gently as possible and let it pull you. If it takes you underwater, don't let go unless it stays under too long, okay?" Veronica nodded. The next time it came by, she grabbed its dorsal fin and it started swimming around. "See? It's fun, right?" She nodded. "Okay, in about five minutes, I will tell you to switch out. If you have any questions or concerns, I will be in this boat and watching. Have fun!" She smiled and sat down in the boat. After five minutes of Veronica riding on the dolphin, she let it go and went back on the boat with all the guys. The day goes by amazing and when they get back on the ship, they say 'good bye' to their new friend Leo and Veronica throws up (Again! This time off the side of the ship - yuck!)

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just seasickness." Lilly didn't look convinced.

"I'm not buying it! You weren't seasick yesterday!" Lilly gazed at her, through her even. Veronica felt like she was being interrogated and stared down.

"I don't know then, Lilly." She looked at Lilly with sincere eyes, pleading for her to drop the conversation. Before anyone could say anything, a stubby man with a scruffy beard and sailor-like outfit on came up to them.

"Hello! My name is Tom and for the first time ever, we are doing a love match survey! We get you answer multiple choice questions and based off of your answers, we give you a list of the three most likely people on this ship you would be compatible with! If any of you are interested, go to the desk in front of the cafeteria, fill out the sheet, and drop it in the box! Thank you for listening and have a good day!" The man nodded and moved on to another group of people.

"That was..." Logan started.

"Interesting." Veronica finished. The group nodded in approval and all sat thinking until Meg spoke up.

"I think we should do it! Just for funsies!" She grinned wildly and everyone but Veronica murmured 'yes.' "Oh come on, Veronica! It'll be fun!"

With hesitation, Veronica finally said, "Fine." They all go to the cafeteria and grab a form and a pencil. Veronica starts marking her answers.

_LOVE MATCH SURVEY_

_Please answer the following;_

_1) If you had to choose one word to describe yourself, what would it be?_

_A: Protective_

_B: Intelligent_

_C: Charming_

_D: Funny_

_2) What type of music do you enjoy?_

_A: Slow_

_B: Fast_

_C: Normal_

_D: I don't like music_

_3) What's your favorite season?_

_A: Spring_

_B: Summer_

_C: Fall_

_D: Winter_

_4) Do you like sports?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

_C: Indifferent_

_5) Have you, are you, or do you plan to attend a college or university?_

_A: I have_

_B: I am_

_C: I plan to_

_D: No_

_6) Do you like group activities or self activities?_

_A: Group_

_B: Self_

_7) The most important characteristic you want in a partner;_

_A: Protective_

_B: Intelligent_

_C: Charming_

_D: Funny_

_8) Do you have any siblings?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

_9) Do you have any tattoos?_

_A: No_

_B: Yes_

_10) Do you believe in fate/destiny?_

_A: No_

_B: Yes_

_11) Do you ever want to get married?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

_12) Do you have any children?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No, but I want one or more_

_C: No, but I never want any_

Veronica felt a sudden wave of sadness come over her as she dropped her survey box. Everyone notices, but Lilly is the one who moves. She drops her form in the box, walks over to Veronica, and wraps her into a hug. She lead her away from the group and to a hot tub. She takes off her clothes, revealing a swimsuit, ties her hair in a messy bun, and gets in. "Come on Veronica! It's a great stress reliever!" She joins Lilly, and for once she feels like nothing else in the world matters. It's just her, peace, and quietness.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dick wanted to come over here and bug you and I came with him to make sure he only bugged you and not Veronica." She still didn't open her eyes.

"Logan! You're making it sound like I'm mean!" Dick frowned.

They joined Veronica and Lilly in the hot tub and Veronica still didn't open her eyes.

"Is she even awake Logan?" Dick looked towards Veronica and squinted.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." Logan poked her side and Veronica jumped with huge eyes. "That would be a yes." Everyone laughed and then there was no talking, just quietness, or at least there was before Lilly and Dick started making out.

"Come on you guys, can't you go do that somewhere else?" Veronica groaned.

Lilly winked back at her and said, "I was here first, remember?"

"Hey! You practically made me come in!"

"So? Still here first." Lilly and Dick laughed and Veronica went to the steps. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin."

"You can't go by yourself!" Lilly started to move to get out of the hot tub too, but Logan jumped up.

"I'll go with her. You two continue with the make out session." Logan and Veronica grabbed a towel, drying off relatively quickly, and made their walk to the cabin.

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"You know the drive up here, the thing we started to talk about, but you didn't want to?" He stopped and looked straight into her eyes.

"Can we postpone this conversation until we get to the cabin?" She nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, they both went into their rooms to change. When Veronica came out, Logan was waiting in the living room sitting on the couch. "I didn't know if you wanted tea too so I made you a glass just in case."

"Thank you." She grabbed the tea and sat down beside him.

"Back to the conversation, the reason I didn't want to talk about it is because I figured you wouldn't understand." She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a hand up. "I said figured you wouldn't. Not that you wouldn't." He swished another gulp of tea.

"I did and still do understand. I probably understand now more than before, given the circumstances." She started to tear up again, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I guess now we both hold the same thoughts about my dad, huh?" He could feel her chest move up and down and he knew she laughed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, which one?"

He shrugged, walked to the dvd case and said, "What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know, surprise me!" She covered her eyes with her hand for emphasis.

"Okay! Porn it is!"

"Don't you dare!"

He grinned, "Okay, no porn." He put in Scream and sat back down beside her on the couch.

"Scream? Really? Now I'm going to be scared!"

"Ha! I can count how many times you jump!"

"You'll count so often that you won't be able to pay attention the the movie!"

"What movie?" Casey asked, appearing randomly at the doorway, making her jump.

"Casey!" Both boys laughed. "It's not funny! You scared me!" This made them laugh even louder.

"Sorry Veronica! I didn't mean to! Oh and here are you guys something to drink." He sat on the other side of Veronica and gave them both drinks. "Scream?"

Logan nodded and said, "I like it!" He smirked, "Plus, I get to count how many times Veronica jumps!" Casey looked at Veronica oddly and then they both went into a fit of laughter. When they finally stopped, he asked, "What's so funny?" They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Veronica never jumps in scary movies!" Logan squinted at Veronica.

"You told me you did!"

She smirked back. "So? I lied." She grabbed the remote from the table and pressed play.

**The Next Day**

*Cassidy POV*

I woke up in the girls' room with Mac in my arms. We didn't do anything last night, she just didn't want me to leave her alone. None of the other girls were in her room; Meg and Lily were in the guys' room and Veronica... I'm not sure where she slept. I still feel bad that I almost did it. I almost raped her. You have no idea how bad I feel. I'm surprised she even forgave me for it.

_*Flashback*_

_I was shaking all over. I was actually going to talk to her, apologize. She was opening her locker._

_"Veronica, can I talk to you?" Still shaking, I ran my fingers through my hair._

_"Yeah." She shut her locker but didn't look at me; she looked down._

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Woody molested me when I was on his little league team and I thought it was okay." She looked up at me. "I know it sounds like I'm using it as an excuse, but I'm not. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." Surprisingly, she pulled me into a hug._

_"It's okay Beaver. I understand and forgive you." She let me go turned to walk away, but I gently grabbed her arm._

_"Can you call me Cassidy from now on?" She smiled and nodded, and I let her arm go._

_*End Flashback*_

I got up and took my anti-depressants. The therapist prescribed them. They both have been helping, alot! Everyone says I seem happier now, and I feel happier! I walked into the living room and saw Casey, Veronica, and Logan all on the same couch. That explains where she slept last night. I chuckled and picked up a pillow, throwing it at them.

"Rise and shine!" Logan and Casey both sat up, but Veronica just laid there.

"Why so early? It's only -" Logan started, but Casey cut him off.

"It's one thirty, bro." Logan wiped his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Wow. We slept too late." Casey nodded and gently shook Veronica.

"Veronica, it's time to wake up." When Veronica didn't wake up, we started to get worried. We could see she was breathing, so she wasn't dead.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Logan shook her some more. No response, not even a groan. "I'm going to go get the others." Logan ran back and everyone else joined him. Lilly ran up beside her, tilting her head.

"Veronica, it's Lilly. Wake up honey." Again, no response. She started to tear up. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know. Let's take her to the nurse station." Duncan said as he picked her up.

**Later that Night**

*Leo POV*

I was sitting with my friends on the deck when a guy I remember seeing with Veronica came up to me. His name was... Logan, I think. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Leo, right?" I nodded. "Veronica is in the nurse station. She wouldn't wake up this morning, but she did about five minutes ago. The first thing she said was that she wanted to talk to you, said it was important." I excused myself from my group of friends and started walking to the nurse station with Logan.

"First off, why is she in the nurse station? Second off, why does she want to talk to me?"

"Last night me, her, and our friend Casey were watching a movie on the couch where we all fell asleep. This morning, our other friend Cassidy came in and woke us up. Me and Casey actually woke up, but Veronica wouldn't, no matter what we did. We ended up taking her to the nurse station and they did blood work. Turns out, someone has been putting GHB in her drinks. Only small doses at a time, but enough to make her sick. Last night, someone put enough to knock her out completely. I have no clue why she asked for you, but she did." I nodded and we were in the station. I saw all of her friends from earlier and Logan pointed me to a room. "She's in that one, call us if you need us." I nodded and walked into the room.

"Veronica?" She was facing the other way on the bed but she quickly turned around and sat up.

"Leo! I need you to do me a favor!" I sat down in the arm chair beside her bed.

"What is it?"

"Did Logan tell you about the GHB?" I nodded. "Okay, well I need your help finding out who did it."

"Okay. Well he said someone has been doing it for a couple days, but last night was enough to knock you out. What did you drink before you went to bed?"

"Uhm... Casey got all of us drinks from the bar." I looked at her questioningly. "Nonalcoholic, Leo." I grinned.

"Alright. Did you get something different from the boys?"

"The boys got coke, but I got dr. pepper."

"Anyway the person at the bar could've known it was yours? Could Casey have done it?"

"If it's the same bar that we always go to, then yeah. All three of us sit together and get the same thing. And no, I don't think Casey would've done it."

"Do you know the person's name who was working at the bar?"

"Every time, we got the same girl. Her name was Bobbi." I got up out of my chair.

"I'll go check it out. Get some rest, Veronica." She smiled and waved. As I walked out of the room, I bumped into someone going in. "Sorry." It was a middle-aged woman in a server outfit. I looked at her name tag. Bobbi.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bobbi?" The woman turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going into Veronica's room?" The woman's smile turned serious and she looked like she was going to flee.

"To check her vitals." I gave her a stern look.

"You're a bar attendant, not a nurse." She ran past me and I chased her. She was headed into the lobby of the nurse station. Luckily, Logan stopped her when he saw me chasing her. I caught up and looked at Logan. "Thanks."

"No problem. Why were you chasing her?"

"I was talking to Veronica and this girl is more than likely the one who has been drugging Veronica."

"How is that possible?"

"When you guys were drinking at the bar, was she not the one who gave you the drinks?" Logan nodded and turned to another boy, who was sitting with a bunch of Veronica's friends, and pointed at Bobbi.

"Casey, when you got us the drinks last night was she the one who gave them to you?"

"Actually, yeah. And she told me she had to go get more Dr. Pepper to put in Veronica's drink."

I turned to Bobbi and asked, "Why'd you do it?" She just grinned and laughed.

"Why'd I do it? I was helping Veronica!" We all looked at her questioningly. "Logan, do you not remember me at all of your parties? I was a guest."

After a moment, he nodded. "Your name isn't really Bobbi, if I remember correctly. It's Jennifer. You were an extra in some of my dad's movies."

"Jennifer is just my stage name, and I was more than just an extra. We were lovers."

"What does that have to do with my best friend?" A girl who I remember being introduced to as Lilly stood up and looked like she was going to attack Jennifer.

"You didn't let me finish. Aaron was a liar! He told me he loved me! When I saw her walking around with Logan, I realized they were going out," this made everyone look at each other with question in their face. "I had to help her! Logan is going to grow up and be like his father. I had to keep her from getting hurt by him!" Logan was the first to say something.

"First off, she is not my girlfriend, just a good friend. Second, I'm sorry that daddy dearest was a dick to you. Third, I'm not going to be like him. You weren't there to see what he was really like. You just think that he is a dick when it comes to his love life? Well imagine living with him. He's worse. I know to never be like that. Fourth, you're not the brightest crayon in the box, huh? You hurt her by trying to help her not get hurt by me. She's already been hurt by my dad, worse than you can ever imagine. So next time you try helping someone, see to it you get every detail right. Oh, and you might not want to drug them either." He walked off to Veronica's room, leaving a glaring Jennifer behind him.

"So, am I going to get arrested?" Lilly bursts out laughing at the question, receiving curious glances from everyone else.

"You won't live to get arrested." She punched Jennifer in the jaw, exerting enough force to make her fall to the ground. She jumped on top of her and punched her a couple times, and once I saw blood, I came to my senses and pulled her off. She tried jumping back on her, but I was helped by another one of their friends, Dick. He took her hand and practically dragged her out. Everyone else just stared with bewilderment. Jennifer was picked up by a nurse and taken into a room.

"Ma'am, don't let her leave. She's to be arrested shortly." The nurse nodded and I went to Veronica's room. "Hey Veronica."

"Thank you."

I nodded and said, "Anytime." She started to tear up and Logan stood up to comfort her. I walked out of the room.

*Logan POV*

I hugged Veronica and in between sobs, she said, "Why did this have to happen to me? Why'd Aaron have to rape me? Was it because Cassidy didn't get to? Is it because I'm a bad person? I don't understand what I did to deserve this."

She pulled away a little bit and I brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You didn't do anything. Have you ever heard of the saying 'Bad things happen to good people?'" She nodded and I continued, "You're a good person." She smiled at me and we heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to check on Veronica so we clan clear her to leave. If you sit in the waiting room, we'll bring her out to you." I nodded and went to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Lilly asked.

"She's okay." I looked down. "It's going to take a while for her to recover from my dad. She broke down in there." Nobody said a word until the nurse brought Veronica out.

"You're free to go." She smiled at Veronica and walked off.

"Can we go to the cabin? I kinda wanna watch a movie." We all gave her a half smile and walked to the cabin. When we got there, we all decided on Scream 2, fixed us some food and drinks, and went to sit down. The seating arrangements were the same as last time with the exception of Veronica sitting in between me and Casey rather than with Dick and Lilly.

**The Next Day**

*No POV*

"Okay, everyone, WAKE UP!" Dick started repeating this over and over and tapped everybody's shoulder.

Logan groaned. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to the beach!" Everyone murmured and put on a bathing suit. The girls all put on a coverup over their bikinis and the guys put on shirts. When everyone was ready, they grabbed some towels and sunscreen and put them in bags. They got off the ship and walked to the beach.

"Dude, look!" Dick pointed at a surfboard rental stand. All of the guys went to rent one while the girls sat on the beach.

"Anyone wanna swim with me?" Meg asked the girls while taking off her coverup. Lilly and Mac followed suit. "Aren't you coming Veronica?" She shook her head.

"I just want to lay here for a little while." She got a towel out, flattened it, and then laid on it. Meg, Lilly, and Mac gave her a small smile and headed to the ocean just as the guys got back. All the guys except Logan went to surf.

"What's wrong?" He sat down beside Veronica.

"I had a dream about _it _last night and now it's like I can't get it out of my head."

"Well how about I teach you how to surf and we can try to take your mind off of it?" She sat up.

"Okay, but no laughing."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"I thought you said that was your first time?"

Veronica smirked. "It was."

"Well you're really good for a beginner." They swam back to the shore and saw the rest of the group drying off. Everyone was chatting and Lilly turned to Logan and Veronica.

"You guys hungry? There's a restaurant not too far from here. It's within walking distance." They agreed to go and dried off with everybody else and put their clothes back on and walked to the restaurant. Once there, a hostess seated them in a L shaped booth towards the back of the restaurant and gave them all a menu. They all slid in one by one: Mac, Cassidy, Dick, Lilly, Veronica, Logan, Casey, Duncan, and Meg.

"Your server will be here in just a moment." She smiled and walked off.

Dick looked inside the menu and grinned, "Oooooo, look! Steak!" A short brown haired girl walked up to the table and smiled.

"My name's Hillary and I'll be your server for the evening. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Miss?" She looked towards Meg.

"Water." She started going down the line and turned towards Duncan.

"Mr.?"

"Pepsi."

"Mr.?"

"Pepsi."

"Mr. Echolls?" Logan furrowed his brow.

"How do you know my last name?"

"I'm a huge fan of your dad. He's my favorite actor." He could feel Veronica tense up beside him so he reached under the table, grabbed her hand, and laced their fingers together.

"Coke, and get her a Dr. Pepper." She kept going down the line, and Veronica tuned everybody out, even though when the server left they all started saying funny things to try and make her feel better. She didn't say a word the whole time, didn't touch her drink, and didn't touch the food Lilly ordered for her. When it came time to leave, they put leftovers in boxes and walked back to the ship. Veronica never let go of Logan's hand until they got back to the cabin and she went to lay down in her bed while everyone else sat in the living room.

Mac was the first to say anything. "I feel so bad for her." Everyone nodded, and Meg went to the girls' room door.

"I'm going to talk to her." She opened it and sat down at the foot of her bed. "Veronica, can I talk to you?" She sat up and nodded, her eyes puffy from crying. "I know this is hard. I told you it'll get better, and I wasn't lying. It'll take some time, but the only way is if you focus on the people you have in your life who love you and how fun it is to be with them. It's only five. We have the rest of the night ahead of us. Come and hang with us." She smiled as Veronica started to get up and walked back into the living room.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Veronica asked, walking out of the room. There were multiple answers to her question.

"Go to the bar."

"Go watch a play in the theater."

"Go to the casino."

"Lay on the deck."

"Stay in the cabin."

"What do you want to do?" Logan was the one who asked the question.

"Uhm, to be honest I kind of just want to sit in a hot tub and relax for a little while."

Cassidy said, "Why don't we sit in the hot tub, after, lay on the chairs on the deck to dry off, then split up in groups and go do whatever we want?" Everyone agreed it was a good idea and followed Lilly to a hot tub.

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

"Veronica, wake up. It's been twenty minutes." Lilly gently shook her best friend.

"Okay." Veronica got out of the hot tub and joined the rest of her friends laying on the chairs. "So who's going where?"

"Me and Dick are for sure going to the bar." Lilly said.

"Me too." Casey joined in.

"Me and Meg are going to the casino." Duncan chimed in.

Mac said, "Cassidy and I are going to watch a play."

"Veronica, you can't be by yourself, so you have to go to with one of us!" Lilly exclaimed.

Logan piped up, "Actually, you guys can go to your places. I'll go with Veronica wherever she wants to go." Everyone walked off and Logan turned to Veronica. "Where do you want to go?"

"I know this may sound crazy, but I want to go back to the top deck. Before you say anything, it's just something I have to do."

(A/N: Please review! It would mean a lot! :) )


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the top deck and Veronica immediately closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. After a few moments, she turned to Logan. "We can leave now." She hurriedly walked down the stairs.

"You okay?" Veronica sat down on a bench and nodded. "You know you don't have to lie to me." He sat down beside her.

"No, I really am, but thanks for being here." She grinned. "You know what?"

He raised one eyebrow. "What?" She jumped up, grabbed his hand, and started pulling.

"Let's go get ice cream!" He laughed and let her drag him to an ice cream machine near the casino. They fixed theirs in cones and sat at a table to eat it. After about five minutes of silence, Meg walked up.

"Hey, Veronica, Logan." She smiled. "So there's this salon on deck seven and I have to get my hair highlighted and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" She looked at Veronica. "Logan could stay here with Duncan."

"Okay. See you later Logan!" She threw her trash away and went with Meg.

"Do you want to have your hair highlighted or cut?"

Veronica thought for a second. "Actually, I want to get it cut."

**One Hour Later**

"I think it looks sexy." Lilly smirked at Veronica. "Nice choice."

"I still can't believe that you chopped off your hair." Dick was still in disbelief.

Lilly playfully slapped his arm. "It's what us girls do when something dramatic happens to us, we change our hair."

Logan stood up. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night? It's only seven thirty."

"What does everyone want to do?" Meg asked.

Casey shrugged. "I don't care."

"Something with all of us," Dick said.

Duncan stood up. "We could all go back to the cabin and watch a movie?" Everyone agreed and walked back to the cabin.

"What movie?" Dick opened up the movie case.

Cassidy walked over. "What about this one?" He picked up _Scary Movie _and everyone nodded. He put it in and went back to his normal seat. About thirty minutes in, Veronica and Logan had fell asleep. By the end of the movie, they had shifted to where they were leaning into each other with Veronica's head on his shoulder and his head laying on hers.

"Hey, Meg, let me see your camera!" Lilly grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Meg raised an eyebrow and gave her camera to Lilly.

"What we do every time we see something cute!" She took a picture of Logan and Veronica. Everyone laughed.

"Do you think we should wake them up and tell them to go to bed?"

"Nope. I think they'll sleep just fine."

**The Next Day**

"Why didn't you guys wake us up and tell us to go to our beds?" Logan was eating the breakfast he and Veronica made.

"Because you guys looked cute!" Veronica blushed and Logan frowned at Lilly's comment.

"Okay. Well we have today and tomorrow until one on the ship, so what's everyone going to do?"

"Well I think everyone should do whatever they want! We're the only ones up so go have some fun and come back here at three. That gives you guys five hours to do whatever."

Veronica put her plate in the sink and said, "What are we going to do at three?"

"You'll see." Lilly smiled and walked away.

She turned to Logan. "So what do you want to do?"

Logan rinsed his plate off. "The better question is what do _you _want to do?"

"To be honest, I just want to relax today. I don't want any stress."

"Well what won't give you any stress?"

"I know the hot tub won't, but we can't do that for five hours. Walking around shouldn't, and I know playing games with you won't."

"How about we go play games for a little bit, sit in the hot tub, and then walk around the ship?"

"Okay." He lead her to the secret arcade room and they played different games for about two hours. "Do you want to go to the hot tub now?"

She nodded and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." They walked to the deck and sat beside each other in a hot tub. "What do you think will happen when we get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think people will say? Do you think they will treat me any different?"

"Of course they will." She looked down. "But that doesn't mean anything." He put his hands on her cheek and gently lifted her face up. "It also doesn't mean that they will treat you different in a bad way." She smiled.

Casey jumped in the hot tub and they returned to their original position. "Were you two about to kiss?"

A/N: Please review! It would mean alot! Sorry for the short update, I promise a long one soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"No. I was just getting her to look at me." Casey sat on the other side of Veronica.

"Uh huh.. Well what are you guys planning on doing for the next two hours?"

"We were gonna sit here for another ten minutes and then walk around for the rest of the time."

"You guys should come check out this secret arcade room I found. It has a _ton_ of free games. I found it when I was leaving the casino last night." Veronica and Logan shared a look and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Logan found that room the first day here."

Casey frowned. "Seriously? And you didn't tell me?" Logan shrugged. "Well what about the secret deck?"

"What deck?"

Casey grinned. "So you haven't been there?" They shook their heads. "I guess I could show you guys." They all got out of the hot tub, dried off, and walked to an elevator.

"What floor is this on?" Veronica said as she stepped in the elevator.

"Seven. It has a bench, too. Actually, it's more like a couch, really comfortable." He pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to go down. It started moving, but after a minute, the elevator stopped and the buttons and lights started flashing.

Veronica groaned. "This would be our luck." Once the flashing stopped, she scanned the button panel. "Of course, there would be no push for help button. Do either of you have your phone?" They shook their heads. "We could be in here for hours."

"Might as well be comfortable." Logan said as he slid down the wall. Casey did the same and Veronica sat down cross-legged. "So what do you guys wanna talk about while we wait?"

Casey smiled. "What about truth or dare?" One of Logan's eyebrows shot up.

"There isn't much we could do on the dare side, but whatever."

Veronica shrugged. "Who's first?"

Casey looked at Veronica. "You can ask first."

"Okay. Casey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have a thing for Shelly at the beginning of freshman year?" Casey looked down and covered his face.

"Unfortunately, yes, but it is not something I'm proud of. I would like never to talk about that ever again." They all laughed and Casey turned to Logan. "Truth or dare, Logan?"

"Dare." Casey frowned and thought of something he could do.

"Try and lick your elbow." Logan picked up his elbow and after many unsuccessful attempts, he stopped.

"I can't do it. Veronica, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had twenty-four hours to live, what would to do?"

"Well, I would spend it with the people I love, obviously. Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Are you ever going to say truth?" He shrugged. "Okay.. sing 'I'm a Little Teapot while dancing to it."

Casey grinned. "This should be good."

Logan sighed and stood up. "I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, when I get all steamed up, hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out." He bowed and slid back down while the others had a fit of laughter. "Now if you two are done laughing at my _amazing _singing and dancing skills, Casey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you sing in the shower?"

"Yes." They all laughed and Casey looked at Veronica. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" Veronica glared at Casey.

"Kissed another? No. Been kissed by, yes." Logan snickered as he remembered Lilly kissing Veronica in the limo.

"Who?"

"Lilly. Because Logan dared her to kiss someone in the limo because she thought it would be him." Veronica stuck her tongue out at Logan and smiled. All of a sudden, the elevator started moving and the door opened.

A worker looked at them. "Sorry about the elevator, everyone okay?" They nodded. "Okay, you guys are on the seventh floor. I hope you weren't in there too long, we didn't notice till about five minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"One thirty-six."

"Thank you. It was only a little over twenty minutes." Veronica smiled at him and then turned to Casey. "Where is the deck?"

"This way." They walked down the hall until they reached a door with no sign. "Here it is." He opened the door and they stepped onto the deck. Veronica went straight to the couch and sat down.

"This is comfy." Logan sat beside her and agreed. Casey took his spot on the other side of Veronica.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Veronica broke the silence that had swallowed them for the past half-hour and stood up. "I say we go get something to eat and then head back to the cabin."

Casey jumped up. "I'm starving."

Logan joined them. "You're always starving." Casey nodded and they all laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria. Once there, they got a pizza and drinks and sat at a table towards the back. They made small talk while eating their pizza and when they were almost done, Logan looked at a clock on a wall. "You guys, it's two fifty-three."

"We better finish soon then."

"It'll be okay to be just a little late, Veronica. No need to rush." Ten minutes later, they threw their plates away and headed to the cabin. They walked in on the boys' side and into the living room.

Lilly grinned. "Now that everybody's here, we can start!" She motioned for them to follow and led them to the couches. "Sit." They sat where they had the previous night and looked at everyone else. Lilly walked into the girls room.

Veronica whispered to Meg, "What's going on?" She widened her eyes and shrugged, but went back to normal as soon as Lilly came back in the room.

"Okay. Since today is our last day, I wanted everyone to stay in here so we could throw a party. The food will be done in twenty minutes so until then, I figured we could play would you rather. Meg, you ask someone first."

"Okay. Veronica, would you rather be stranded on an island with Casey and Madison Sinclair with only food or Logan and Shelly Pomroy with only water?"

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep em' comin! I love reading them! :) Anyways, I'm in a writing mood so I'll probably post another one either late tonight or early tomorrow!)


	10. Chapter 10

"No offense Casey, but I'd way rather be with Logan and Shelly with only water."

Casey frowned. "Why?"

"A, Madison is just.. ugh. Shelly isn't someone I'd wanna be stranded with, but it definitely beats Madison. B, If we're given water I'm sure that Logan and I could figure out a way to catch some fish or something, seeing as how Shelly would make us do everything. If I went with you and Madison, we'd have to find fresh water. Logan and Shelly are the obvious choice." Everyone nodded. "Mac, would you rather live without music or live without T.V.?"

"T.V. Dick, would you rather have no internet or no surfing for a week?"

"Surfing. Duncan would you rather be the strongest person ever or be able to fly?"

"Fly. Lilly, would you rather be paralyzed from the waist down or never be able to see again?"

Lilly grinned. "Obviously never be able to see again. If I was paralyzed from the waist down Dick and I couldn't have the same kind of fun we do now." Dick nodded his approval while everyone else made disgusted faces. "Cassidy, would you rather be the smartest guy ever or the most attractive guy ever?"

"Smartest, for sure. Meg, would you rather have to say everything on your mind or never speak again?"

"Well seeing as how I like to talk, I'd rather say everything on my mind even though most of you would think I'm crazy." Everyone laughed. "Casey, would you rather swim with sharks or swim with crocodiles?"

"Can I choose or?" Everyone laughed and shook their head. "Then sharks, I guess. Logan, would you rather be stuck in an elevator by yourself for ten minutes or run naked on T.V. or ten seconds?"

"Seeing as how we got stuck in the elevator for a little over twenty minutes earlier today, I'd definitely take the elevator for ten minutes. It wasn't so bad with you guys, so ten minutes alone wouldn't completely suck."

Everyone looked at Logan and a number of "What?"s emerged from the group, but before Logan could respond, the timer beeped and everyone went to go get their food, with the exception of Casey, Logan, and Veronica. Lilly walked back with her food and sat down. "Why aren't you guys eating?"

"We ate pizza before we came back here."

"Okay, but what about that whole elevator situation?"

Veronica pulled her feet up on the couch and answered Lilly. "We got stuck in an elevator before we went to go eat."

"What did you guys do for the twenty minutes?" Lilly wiggled her eyebrows and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"We talked. Actually, we played truth or dare, but Logan was the only one who chose dare, which was extremely funny." Casey and Veronica went into fits of laughter as the rest of the group came to sit down.

"What's up with them?" Duncan asked as he sat down.

"Logan... singing... little... teapot... dancing." Casey said in between laughter, which caused Veronica to laugh even more. There was a knock on the girls' cabin door.

"I'll get it!" Veronica exclaimed as she stood up.

"Hey, I'm Tom, from the other day. I'm here with some love match survey results for Lilly Kane, Cindy Mackenzie, Meg Manning, and Veronica Mars."

"I'm Veronica. The other girls are in here too. So are the guys from the next room." He gave her the girls' results and grabbed the next five, looking at the names.

"Cassidy Casablancas, Dick Casablancas, Logan Echolls, Casey Gant, and Duncan Kane?" She nodded and he handed her the papers. "If any of you are interested in meeting anyone on your list, you can go to the cafeteria in an hour. We'll handle it from there. Have a good day!" He walked off and Veronica came back into the living room.

"Well, these are the love match survey results." She put all of them except hers on the table. "You guys can get your own." Everyone grabbed theirs from the table and they took turns calling out their results. Lilly went first.

"Look, they really know what they're doing. Dick is at the top of mine. Some guy named Chris Terrano is next, and then it's Hannah Hills. I guess they put both guys and girls on here." She put her paper back down. "Oh well, I have Dick anyway so it's whatever." She smiled and looked at Dick. "Who's all on yours?" He opened his.

"You're at the top of mine. Then it's Gary Hopkin, then Katarina Resgone." He put his down with Lilly's and frowned. "A guy is second on mine? Really?" Lilly laughed, stood up, took his hand, and dragged him to the girls' bedroom. Everyone else either shook their head and laughed or made a disgusted face.

"Well I have Gary Hopkin at the top of mine, then Cassidy, and a girl name Rebekah Smith." Mac sat her survey down on the table and looked at Cassidy. "Who'd you get?"

He opened his and said, "You, then Jane Upright, and Quinn Johnson." He sat his down, too. "Wanna go do something?" He stood up.

She nodded, stood up, and said, "Sure, as long as we go through the boys' room." Everyone laughed and they left the room.

"I got Duncan, Casey, and George Jacobs." Meg added her results to the ones already read as Duncan read his.

"I got Meg, Victoria Rivers, and.." His eyes opened up wide and he set his paper down. "Logan." Everyone laughed and Casey made Duncan feel a little better when he read his out loud.

"I got Kimberly Ellison, Lexie Farley, and Logan. It's okay, bro. I feel your pain."

Everyone laughed but Logan, who rolled his eyes. "You guys are acting like I have the plague or something." He opened his results. "If it makes you guys feel any better, both of you were on my list." He put his with the rest of the pile.

Meg asked, "Which spot were they in?"

"Duncan was second and Casey was third." The boys groaned and the girls laughed.

"Who was your first?"

"Veronica."


	11. Chapter 11

Meg smirked. "Veronica, who's on yours?"

"Logan, Devon Wilson, and you." She laid her results with the rest and cringed. "I'm not sure if I should be creeped out that you were the only girl on my list, or if I should feel relieved it wasn't somebody random." Everyone laughed, but then there was a wave of silence.

"Hey Casey, are you going to go meet any of the girls?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrows.

He shook his head. "No, but I will go to the bar to try and get a girl there." He winked and walked to the boys' room. Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes. Meg stood up, pulling Duncan with her.

"We're gonna go to the casino."

Logan turned to Veronica. "That was..."

"Strange," she finished. He nodded. "What time is it?"

"Four twenty." The girls' room door opened and Lilly and Dick came into the living room.

"Where did everyone go?" Lilly asked as she flopped down on the couch, Dick joining her.

"They left after we finished with the results."

Lilly grinned. "Who did you guys get?"

Veronica picked up her and Logan's results and handed them to Lilly. "You can read them yourself."

She picked up Logan's first. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and then she busted out laughing. "Veronica I can understand, but DUNCAN and CASEY? Please tell me they didn't have him too?" She laughed even harder when Veronica nodded. After a minute, she settled back down and picked up Veronica's. "Logan, Devon Wilson, and Meg." She put it back down. "Did anyone else have you, Veronica?" Veronica shook her head and Lilly turned to Logan. "What all did you put on your survey?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If you can remember what the questions were, I'd gladly tell you."

"Okay." She turned to Veronica. "If I ask you guys what all you put, will you tell me the answer at the same time?" Logan nodded.

"Sure, but why?" Veronica countered.

"Just wondering. Okay, the first was something like choose one word to describe yourself."

(A/N: The first answer is Logan's, the second is Veronica's)

"Protective."

"Intelligent."

"What type of music do you like?"

"Normal."

"Normal."

"Favorite season?"

"Summer."

"Summer."

"Do you like sports?"

"Indifferent."

"Indifferent."

"Something about attending college?"

"Plan to."

"Plan to."

"Group activities or self activities?"

"Self."

"Self."

"Most important thing in a partner?"

"Intelligent."

"Protective."

"The next one was do you have any siblings, but we all know both of your answers. Then it was do you have any tattoos, which we all know the answers to that, too." She paused. "That is a no for both of you, right?" They both nodded and she continued. "Do you believe in fate or destiny?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"The last one was do you have any children, which we all know is a no, but there were two no options so did you guys choose the one or more or none?"

"One or more."

"One or more."

"You guys have all of the answers the same except the ones about the characteristics, but those match up so it's basically the same." Logan stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To go get something to eat." He looked down at Veronica. "Wanna come with?" Veronica nodded and followed him out of the room.

Lilly turned to Dick. "They're so cute, even if they aren't together yet."

Dick grinned, obviously off in his own world. "Hey Lilly, have you ever wondered what our names combined would be?" Lilly lifted an eyebrow at him. "What? I mean like Bennifer or something like that, you know, like how famous people have fans combine their names."

Lilly smiled and shook her head. "I haven't thought about it."

"How about Dilly?" Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"How about Lillick?"

Dick thought for a moment. "Sounds good. How about Logan and Veronica? Even though they're not together."

"How about LoVe? L and o from Logan and V and e from Veronica."

Lilly grinned "That's the best thing ever."

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It means a lot! :) I will post another chapter soon!)


End file.
